Waste disposal units are typically used to process solid waste, such as food waste, garbage and/or other waste, into particulates small enough to pass through associated drain plumbing. A conventional waste disposal is configured to be mounted onto a sink drain extending downward from a corresponding sink such that water/waste discharged from the sink may be directed into the disposal. The water/waste is typically directed into a grind chamber defined above a cutting or grinding mechanism of the disposal. The grinding mechanism is coupled to a shaft of a corresponding motor to allow the grinding mechanism to be rotated at high speeds. The waste contained within the grind chamber is typically ground, shredded, cut and/or otherwise processed into small particulates as a result of the rotation of the grinding mechanism relative to a stationary cutter ring extending around the outer perimeter of the grinding mechanism.
Typically, the flow of water/waste discharged from a waste disposal is directed straight through a common wastewater pipe of the associated plumbing and expelled from the corresponding residence or building. As a result, the processed waste exiting the waste disposal is not currently being utilized for any purpose and, thus, provides no meaningful value to a user of the waste disposal.
Accordingly, an under-sink waste processing unit that allows for the processed waste expelled from a waste disposal to be further processed to create a useful end-product would be welcomed in the technology.